The invention is broadly concerned with plant ties, and more particularly ties for indoor or house plants which are normally rather delicate and soft stemmed as compared to more rugged outdoor plants.
While plant ties are generally known, such ties are commonly associated with outdoor plants, vines, and the like of a relatively rugged construction. As such, known ties, while in some instances incorporating flexible members, are of a relatively rigid shape-sustaining nature capable of accommodating relative heavy loads and any adverse weather conditions which might be encountered.
Further, the known ties are frequently provided with rather elaborate means for securing the ties to bricks, block walls and other rather rugged or solid exterior construction materials.
Such outdoor ties will not provide the soft or cushioning bracing required for indoor plants. Further, while selected ones of the known outdoor ties could be secured to interior finished wall surfaces, to do so could cause substantial damage to such surfaces, particularly should one wish to remove or reposition the ties. For example, in one known outdoor tie, the tie is affixed to the surface by an adhesive. The mounting of such a tie on sheet rock, wood panelling, or the like would substantially preclude their subsequent removal in light of the noticeable blemishes, or worse damage which could result therefrom.